Namib
by Pyro y Layla
Summary: ¿Cuanto estarías dispuesto a pagar por ver cumplido tu mayor anhelo y deseo? Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, pues, o puede volverse tu realidad o convertirse en tu mayor pesadilla… una pesadilla eterna.


**Namib**

**Disclaimer **Saint seiya no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad comercial e intelectual de Masami Kurumada y de Toei Animation. A excepción de los personajes que cree o creare para esta historia.

Esta historia esta dedicada a mis amigos, en especial a una gran amiga Katy. Y agradecimiento muy especial a Sunrise spirit por su valiosa ayuda y consejos… gracias

_Pensamientos en cursiva_

**Capitulo I**

**Damnatio memoriae**

Completa oscuridad, todo permanece en total silencio, de pronto las tinieblas se ven disturbadas por gotas de destellos de azul luminoso cayendo en un liquido **oscuro** que rompe la calma y el mutismo, se crean pequeñas ondulaciones en las que se reflejan una tenue luz cerúlea.

_¿R__ealmente este es un sueño?_

Podía ser solo ensueño pero, como lo disfrutaba.

La máxima expresión de sus deseos la sentía tan vivida en esa extraña- pero dichosa utopía- sonreía pues estaba seguro que algún día muy cercano ese sueño se volvería realidad.

Sentado en las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue el santuario de Palas Atenea, rodeado por una profunda oscuridad, miró todo a su alrededor, por fin obtuvo la tan anhelada victoria, su mano izquierda recogió un poco tierra, todo había terminado, ninguno de los guardianes atenienses había podido impedir su acceso, ¿que ocurrió con ellos? Era lo que menos le interesaba; vivos, muertos o zombis (como la mayoría de la humanidad) ahora estaban solos e impotentes… tan desolados, sonrió con desden mientras abría su mano y dejaba escapar de entre su mano la tierra, que fue arrastrada por el viento.

Ahora era el supremo gobernante de la Tierra, había ganado la batalla… no mejor dicho, la guerra contra su mayor adversario, su sobrina, Atenea, aquella insensata que quiso pensar que podría proteger a la humanidad eternamente.

Con cierta curiosidad se preguntaba cual había sido el destino de su antagonista, probablemente regreso al olimpo a suplicar a su padre –su hermano- misericordia para la humanidad.

Lo único que faltaba era cumplir el trato que hizo con sus nuevos aliados, que tan poca cosa pidieron por su máxima victoria.

**Flash back **

Sentado en su trono, meditando en sus pasadas derrotas, en sus errores, sintió una profunda ira apretó con fuerza sus puños, había decidido esta vez ganar a cualquier costo.

Pero de nuevo, había sido derrotado por la diosa de la sabiduría y debería esperar hasta la siguiente guerra santa para intentarlo de nuevo, tan solo 300 años, su boca se torció en gesto amargo al recordar la humillación de que su hermano menor –Zeus- había tenido que regenerar su vida, ahora debía esperar que su cuerpo se recuperara de las heridas sufridas, llevo su mano derecha a su pecho, donde Atenea lo había atravesado con su báculo, Niké. Y conmemoró ese instante.

. -_¿Por qué su ¨ hermanito¨ revivió a todos los involucrados en las anteriores guerras? ¿Y porque prohibió cualquier intervención divina para destruir o causar vicisitudes a la humanidad_? _So penas muy severas_.

Quien podría entender el razonamientoel llamado rey los dioses

-Maldición- masculló con rabia

Molestó prestó atención a la presencia de uno de sus sirvientes que entró sigilosamente al salón, lo que no sólo podía significar una horrenda muerte, si haber pedido una audiencia o que él lo hubiera llamado, sino el hospedaje eterno en la octava prisión

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que no era ninguno de sus sirvientes, no tenia tiempo, pero hacia mucho alguien había llegado ante el, con sumo desprecio pensó que era mortal pidiendo misericordia o queriéndole jurar lealtad eterna o quizás tratar de ¿matarlo?. Pero al menos merecería poder observarlos no cualquiera, mortal o no, atravesaba el infierno desapercibido.

Buscó con una hastiada mirada al invasor, alzó su rostro y sondeó a ese ser que detectaba pero… no encontró a nadie a su alrededor, escuchó una carcajada que parecía venir en todas direcciones.

-¿Qué es lo que busca amo y señor del inframundo? ¿Qué es lo que desea con tanto fervor, señor?

Hades miro de nuevo y distinguiendo de entre las sombras una silueta humana, que llevaba puesta una largo abrigo negro con una capucha oscura, caminaba lentamente hacia él, sólo su boca se distinguía de su rostro, noto que dicho ser poseía una presencia desconocida y oscura.

-¿Qué es lo que desea con tanto anhelo? -Volvió a preguntar pero ahora su voz parecía más lejana. Hades estaba realmente intrigado, esa ser hacia desaparecer su cosmos tan pronto cómo podía detectarlo, pero sin desaparecer de su vista, parecía que se burlara de él.

-He venido a ofrecerle un trato

Una carcajada llena de ironía y burla brotó de su pecho.

-Y dime que me puedes ofrecerme que yo no posea o desee tener.- dijo cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo burlonamente. Con sorpresa oyó una voz a sus espaldas que le dijo:

-Lo que usted más anhela, la victoria sobre su sobrina, Palas Atenea.

Con suspicacia volvió a ver aquel que juzgaba un mortal cualquiera, sonrió perversamente después de todo estaba aburrido, y ese insensato lo libraría del tedio, disfrutaría matándolo y luego arrojarlo a la octava prisión donde eternamente sufría por su audacia, rápidamente se levantó de su trono y lo tomó por el cuello y comenzó a apretar, y pero ante su desconcierto, en vez de ver pánico en su rostro o llamados desesperados de piedad vio una sonrisa desdeñosa y con sumo escepticismo observo a quien creyó un simple mortal, se convertía en materia oscura y se desvanecía de su mano como una sombra, dejando en sus manos el capuz, que también se disipaba para volver a tomar su antigua forma a corta distancia.

-¿Que eres tu?

-Veo que ahora he llamado su atención,- sonrió- ya se lo dije, soy quien puede darle la victoria absoluta. Dijo que la codicia, no es así, no le importaría el precio a pagar. Pongo a su disposición mi ejército… Pero todo tiene su precio, y yo tomare algo que para usted no posee ningún valor… es tan solo un reloj… ahora se lo preguntare una sola vez, acepta mi precio

Hades se sorprendió, miles de confusos pensamientos cruzaron por su mente, pero luego se tranquilizó, ahora entendía esto solo podía ser un sueño; una comunicación con su inconciente, también deseoso de la victoria indiscutible, meditó unos instantes supuso que ese ser oscuro y poderoso no debía ser otro que su propia conciencia, sonrió de nuevo, sus sueños eran cada vez mas extraños y sus sed por conquistar la tierra lo hacia delirar. Su sonrisa se acentuó, que más podía ser más que una quimera, una ilusión estupida, sus deseos de conquista y poder que habían atravesado la barrera de sus sueños ya hablaría con Hypnos.

- Un reloj, sin valor… Bien, pero con la condición que en una semana que me entregues la tierra.- Dijo pensando en lo ilógico y ridículo de esa propuesta… pero no tenía nada que perder y todo por ganar.

-¿Que ansia destruir?

La mirada de Hades se volvió muy sombría su cara tomó una expresión reflexiva.

-Todo lo que esta sobre mis dominios excepto a la imprudente autoproclamada protectora de la humanidad, a ella le deseo una lenta y dolorosa tortura, ver todo aquello por lo que luchó morir, e impotente comprenda su inutilidad, que apenas quede recuerdo de ella,- sus ojos brillaron con furia apenas contenida- y al caballero de Pegaso mantenerlo aislado, su cuerpo, alma y espíritu para que nunca vuelva a reencarnar, ni que mi hermano pueda intervenir de nuevo. Y a sus demás santos que deseen morir.

Una siniestra mueca se dibujo en sus labios, hizo una ligera reverencia empezó a desaparecer.

Hades despertó en su habitación confuso, si, todo había sido un espejismo, una alucinación, sonrió con desprecio y no le dio gran importancia.

-Mi obsesión cada vez se vuelve mas fuerte- susurró Hades.

Era realmente murmullos o solo su imaginación no sabia no, mejor dicho no le importaba en lo absoluto, sólo eran susurros de un lugar que aunque era su hogar hacia milenios ya no se sentía parte de el, prefería vivir en su mundo de ensueño, y entonces de nuevo ese extraño ser volvió a presentarse ante él, al quinto día.

-Señor Hades

-¿Que haces aquí?- dijo con menosprecio.

-Solo quiero saber si esta aun interesado en consumar nuestro convenio.

- ¿Donde encontrare el reloj de que has requerido?

-Su palabra me basta.

-Te quedan sólo dos días, ¿lograras tu cometido? Dijo con sorna e incredulidad.

-No tengo ningún inconveniente, pero para que la tierra se fusione con el erebo es necesario un eclipse.

_-Después de todo necesita de mi ayuda… _sonriódesdeñosamente

**Fin del flash back**.

Una voz lo sacó de sus recuerdos, era de nuevo ese extraño ser. Vino como las veces anteriores con su larga gabardina negra

-Vengo para saldar nuestro trato.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo… pero jamás me revelaste donde encontrar lo que solicitaste.- _Su voz…_

Con parsimonia el ente se acercó mas a él, en sus labios se esbozó una sonrisa mientras se quitaba el lienzo que le cubría su rostro mostrándolo, por primera vez, su faz pálida pero de gran belleza, sus largos cabellos eran blanquecinos, caminaba hacia él con los ojos cerrados. De pronto su corazón comenzó a latir con furia, su respiración se aceleró y una gota de sudor recorrió su cara. ¿Por qué esta sensación tan… agobiante?

Extendió despacio su mano derecha hacia su rostro, Hades molestó, levantó su mano izquierda para evitar el contacto.

-_¿Que pretende este insolente para atreverse a tocar…?_

Pero al tener el leve roce con esa mano sintió un intenso dolor, como una fuerte descarga, su cuerpo se adormecía y la entidad sonrió y llevó su mano siniestra a su rostro, al hacerlo el dolor disminuyó, pero fue invadido por una sensación de letargo no, mas bien de elipsis.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, todo su ser se resistía, la rabia recorrió su cuerpo, forzándolo, logro mover su mano diestra, rompiendo el contacto de ese frío toque, con enorme esfuerzo retrocedió unos pasos, se sentía mareado un gran cansancio lo invadía, se apoyó en los restos que aun estaba en pie de una columna para evitar caer. Por más que trato de oponerse, no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos

- ¿_Qu… que… hiciste?_ Volvió a abrir sus ojos y lo miró con cólera, pero se sorprendio al ver que su cabello ahora era de color rojizo

Una sonrisa y una leve reverencia fue su respuesta.

-Gracias, gracias a usted pronto poseeremos lo que hemos buscado… fue un placer crear una alianza con usted, señor. Pronto será el principal gobernante de este mundo… el único.

_-¿__¡Qué!? ¿¡Que quieres decir con el…!?- _la confusión aumentaba su ira, su voz de nuevo había cambiado,pero antes de terminar la frase su corazón dio un vuelco.

A la lejanía se escuchaban los pasos de varios seres y traían algo arrastrándolo sin consideración pero a medida que se acercaban se dio cuenta que ese algo era un ser viviente, pues débilmente se quejaba.

Hades dirigió su rostro hacia con donde se escuchaban los ecos, no, no podía ser, no debía ser, su corazón se lleno de angustia e impotencia, un terrible presentimiento ahogó su furia.

-Abra los ojos, por favor, se que quera ver esto.

Nuevamente obedeció en contra de su voluntad, y hubiera dado cualquier cosa para haber evitar haber sido testigo de lo que vio, varios sombras sin forma definida avanzaba arrastrando a una mujer herida, cerca de donde se encontraban, con mucho esfuerzo logro articular su nombre.

-Perséfone…. Masculló, sintió como solitaria lágrima salió de sus ojos

El ente se volvió en dirección a Perséfone con paso lento. Ella lo miraba, su cara lacerada, cansada, mortalmente desvaída, pero aun así, una ligera y doliente sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, un gesto que demostraba un profundo alivio, al verlo con vida.

-Míreme- Mientras se acercaba a la apenas consiente deidad, extendió su mano hacia su rostro.

-_¡No te acerques a ella!- _trato de mantenerse consiente, aunque el mareo era insoportable y apenas los distinguía

-Si mal no recuerdo usted solicitó que destruyéramos todo.- dijo con un tonote quien le explica a un pequeño niño

Hades abrió los parpados súbitamente ante tales palabras y observó con imposibilidad como acariciaba la faz de la diosa, mientras en ella se dibujaba una expresión de horror.

-¡Déjala! O yo…- Gritó con desesperación.

- ¿O usted qué? - Apenas diferenciaba esa voz, todas sus fuerzas lo abandonaban

Un grito de dolor desgarró por unos instantes el manto del absoluto del silencio, que se conjugaba con la total oscuridad que ahora reinaba, en el mundo… y en su mente, ese grito fue lo último que escuchó.

Otra gota vuelve a romper la quietud y el mismo efecto de reflejos que oscilan entre débiles destellos de luz que brillan en la penumbra.

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado. Era como cuando se sale de un sueño muy profundo su cuerpo tardó en despertar por completo, su mente estaba confundida y aturdida fue un sueño o realidad, se sintió tan real… lentamente abrió los ojos por unos instantes no reconoció el lugar y launa luz hirió sus ojos por unos instantes.

Recostado en un hermoso prado, la suave brisa y una blanda caricia logran que despertara por completo, lo primero que logra distinguir es el hermoso rostro de su amada esposa Perséfone, su rostro se ilumina con una dulce sonrisa y Hades le correspondía con otra sonrisa despacio se sentó miro a su alrededor que tan diferente al mundo de su sueños, no, mejor dicho de sus pesadilla.

Se encontraba en los campos elíseos, y este mundo era tan distinto tan lleno de vida, miró como la luz iluminaba la pradera como el viento movía suavemente el follaje de los árboles y mecía a las abundantes flores de diversos colores y fragancias. Hermoso realmente bello, pero toda esa beldad quedaba reducida a la nada en comparación a su consorte.

La miró a su lado y rápidamente la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó colocando su cabeza en su hombro, solo había sido una pesadilla, permanecieron juntos por mucho tiempo hasta que el oyó unos suaves sollozos y sintió como unas lagrimas humedecían su negro peplo.

Solo fue una pesadilla pero ¿esos serian los resultados si llegaba a ganar? Quizás había estado equivocado, quizás debería tratar de entender a su sobrina y comprender por que se arriesgaba tanto por esos seres inferiores estaba perdido en esos pensamientos cuando notó que ella lloraba.

Extrañado la alejó un poco, cuando quiso hablar se llevo una desagradable sorpresa pues, las palabras se negaba en salir, parecía que morían en su garganta. Como un golpe instantáneo a su mente llegaron recuerdos.

_No, no puede ser… imposible__. _

Como el despertar de una larga pesadilla a su memoria llegaron esas lejanas voces:

**Flash back**

Thanatos trato innumerables veces de tener una entrevista con él, pero se negó a recibirlo, a el o cualquier otro. Por el sonido una mano se estrelló contra la puerta de entrada del salón de audiencias.

- ¡¡¡Maldita sea!!! En la tierra están ocurriendo sucesos inexplicables incluso nosotros que nada nos involucra al mundo de los vivos nos vemos afectados, pero… al señor Hades nada parece importarle. Distinguió la voz de Thanatos.

-Lo se y es preocupante hermano, incluso fue convocado en el olimpo pero… parece que no ira, pues a nadie quiere recibir so pena de ser terriblemente castigado.- Escucho decir a Hypnos

-Pero algo debemos hacer la cantidad de mortales desciende de una manera alarmante pero lo insólito es que sus almas desaparecen no llegan al inframundo. Entrare a hablar con nuestro amo no me importa el castigo….

Escuchó la voz del extraño hablarle a Thanatos

-No seria prudente interrumpirlo

-¿Quién eres? O ¿Qué eres?- notando lo extraño y amenazante de la presencia de ese… ente.

- Tu eres el responsable de lo que esta ocurriendo en la tierra. Dijo Hypnos más que pregunta fue una afirmación.

-¿Por qué pregunta aquello de que ya conoce su respuesta?

**Fin del flash back**

Luego de eso su memoria no recordaba nada, lo que paso después con sus sirvientes no lo supo, ni le interesó… hasta ahora

De ese momento al actual, no podía distinguir lo que fue real del sueño.

No importaba ya que tenía la seguridad de tener a su esposa entre sus brazos, segura y bien, asió con suavidad el bello semblante de Perséfone con sus manos.

Ella suavemente las apartó, negaba con la cabeza, un gesto que iba cargado de profundo pesar, sus miradas se encontraron, en sus ojos pudo entender la verdad que se negaba a aceptar, en su desesperación, trató de retenerla en sus brazos pero su figura se iba tornando cada vez menos material y mas diáfana, era como querer retener el viento entre las manos.

Sintió un suave roce de sus manos como una caricia hecha por el viento en su mejilla, Perséfone derramaba mas lagrimas, que jamás llegaban al suelo, pues al fluirse de su rostro desaparecían al igual que ella.

Hades pudo leer de sus labios un tembloroso "te amo."

De su corazón y garganta quisieron salir una suplica de perdón y la petición de que no se marchara. Ella se acercó para depositar un tenue beso en sus labios

_-__Quédate por favor solo unos instantes mas, no te vayas_.

Despertó rodeado por la oscuridad, se levanto hastiado y triste, que clase de existencia llevaba… y a lo que tenia se le podía llamar así.

Cuando estaba conciente miles de remordimientos, los cuales talvez no le daban un instante de reposo con su manos corrió la cortina de su cama lentamente se levantó mas por la costumbre que por los deseos de comenzar, ¿comenzar que? Camino y sus ojos se encontraron con aquel campo lleno de flores que tanto odiaba pues sabia que solo eran una cruel burla, un resquicio de vida. Hubiera preferido permanecer eternamente… una carcajada amarga broto de su pecho.

La soledad y la locura habían empezado a tejer una tela liviana pero asfixiante que lo consumirían en una espantosa y lenta agonía que nunca terminaría, solo queda por cumplir su tan anhelado –ahora detestado- deseo, teniendo en cuenta que la desesperación, la locura, lo absurdo y su implacable conciencia serian sus eternos acompañantes.

¿Continuara?

Realmente no puedo creer que haya atrevido a publicar este fic.

Es mi primera historia espero que les halla agradado, opiniones, preguntas, amenazas, quejas, sugerencias, criticas constructivas tomatazos, etc. Saben donde dejarlas.

Por cierto, el significado del nombre de capitulo es:

**Damnatio memoriae** es una locución latina que significa literalmente "condena de la memoria". Era una práctica habitual en la antigua Roma, consistente, como su propio nombre indica, en condenar el recuerdo de un enemigo del Estado tras su muerte, se procedía a eliminar todo cuanto recordara al condenado: imágenes, monumentos, inscripciones, e incluso se llegaba a la prohibición de usar su nombre.

Para efectos de la historia significa, condena al olvido.


End file.
